Storage 9
is a warehouse location from Chapter 4 of Bendy and the Ink Machine. This is where all Bendy Land amusement park attractions, decor and supplies are kept. Background The area is a large, spacey warehouse containing lots of shelves, crates, pallets and cement bags. The location contains three amusement park games, being a strength tester, "Bottle Wallop!" and "Bull's Eye Bonanza". There are also four doors leading into other subsidiaries of the warehouse. Gameplay Bendy and the Ink Machine Chapter 4: Colossal Wonders The majority of Chapter 4 is spent in Storage 9, where Henry must complete three games, survive two enemy encounters and fight Bertrum Piedmont to open the door to the Haunted House. Bull's Eye Bonanza In Bull's Eye Bonanza, Henry uses the toy shotgun to shoot targets, but Henry cannot shoot targets with an X on them otherwise Henry's progress will be sent back. The targets appear in groups of two to three but their pattern is not random which makes this game much easier. To win, Henry must shoot half or all the unmarked targets. There are a total of twenty unmarked targets Henry must hit. The speed of this game will make it particularly difficult, plus the gun is only loaded with a enough shot for the correct number of targets. Miss a shot, and you've already lost. Bottle Wallop In Bottle Wallop, Henry throws balls at stacks of milk bottles, Henry has three balls to throw. There are nine bottles (each in a stack of three) and to win, Henry has to knock two stacks or all of them down. To win, the bottles don't need to fall off the tables, but they all need to not be standing up. The players don't know that the bottles are specially weighed. They're best off aiming at the lower necks of the two bottom bottles. Strength Tester In this game, Henry has to hit the mallet at the right time to ring the bell. This is the simplest game out of all three. This game has nothing to do with strength, it's all about timing. Trivia * Playing all three minigames will unlock each of the achievements; ** Simply ringing the bell will unlock the "Wasting Time" achievement. ** Getting all of the milk bottles down will unlock the "Call the Milk Man" achievement. ** Getting a perfect score by shooting almost all targets unlocks the "Bulls Eye" achievement. * The Strength Tester game does not need to be played to progress in the game. Map Audio Gallery BendyLandChapter4.png|Bendy Land in full view. BendyHell.png|Ditto. TremendousFunForEveryone.png|A Lost One perched atop a cage. Lost One sits on cage..jpg|Ditto. MinigameShoot.png|The Bull's Eye game. MinigameHit.png|The Strength Tester gamely. MinigameBalls.png|Bottle Wallop game. Minigameland.png|The Bull's Eye Bonanza from the left and Bottle Wallop from the right. BendyMustache.png|The giant Bendy face but seen with a glowing mustache. Storage-9-2.jpg|A screenshot for one of the Storage 9's views, uploaded by Bendy from Twitter. Bottle wallop decal.png|Bottle Wallop texture. Bullseye bonanza decal.png|Bullseye Bonanza texture. Mustachedecal.png|The mustache drawing that appears when using the Seeing Tool. Chapter4SteamImage1.png|Steam image. TrashCans.jpg|A screenshot of the Bendy bins, uploaded by Bendy from Twitter. Storage-9-location.jpg|Another official screenshot of Storage 9. Carnival-games.jpg|Ditto. Power-switch.jpg|Ditto. Targets.jpg|Ditto. Category:Locations Category:BATIM locations